Délaissée
by Canelle
Summary: Sakura se sent seule et abandonnée par son équipe. Heureusement, un chuunin va l'aider. Mais qui estce vraiment? Histoire complete
1. Default Chapter

Attention ,je ne suis pas exactement les événements du Manga.  
  
Délaissée  
  
  
La deuxième épreuve de l'examen des chuunins et les éliminatoires sont finis. J'ai perdu. Je n'irais pas en finale. Naruto est en train de s'entrainer avec un homme appelé Jiraya. C'est un des trois senin, les trois célèbres Ninjas. Kakashi-sensei et Sasuke ont disparu je ne sais où, pour s'entrainer aussi, sans doute.  
Et moi, je suis seule.  
Moi, Haruna Sakura, Genin du village de Konoha, je suis seule.  
Je sais que je ne suis pas dans les Genins les plus forts, je n'ai aucune force physique comme Naruto, ni capacités spéciales comme Sasuke. Je suis intelligente et j'ai beaucoup de connaissance, mais ça ne me sert à rien. Je suis toujours la plus faible du groupe. Et c'est pour ça que je suis seule.  
La finale de l'examen des chunin est très important, Naruto et Sasuke doivent donner le meilleur d'eux-même pour la réputation du village de Konoha. Alors ils doivent recevoir un entrainement spécial. ça, Je le comprends bien.  
Mais est-ce que c'est une raison pour m'abandonner comme ça, comme une vieille chaussette? Kakashi-Sensei, vous n'auriez pas pu m'aider un peu à m'entrainer, moi aussi? Me donner des conseils, me donner des exercices à faire... voue êtes mon professeur, non? Ou alors au moins me dire à qui m'addresser si j'ai des questions à poser sur une techniques, ou me recommander auprès d'un autre professeur, comme vous l'avez fait pour Naruto. Non, rien.  
Vous m'avez laissée tomber, comme si je n'étais pas votre élève aussi, comme s'il n'y avait rien à tirer de moi, comme si je ne pouvais plus progresser...  
Je me sens abandonnée, délaissée...  
Je m'étais promis de progresser, de faire de mon mieux pour devenir plus forte. Mais là, seule devant mes rouleaux de techniques et mes cibles d'entrainement, je me sens découragée, je me sens miserable. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je ne sais pas par quoi commencer, je ne sais pas ce que je dois améliorer en priorité...je ne sais plus.  
  
  
Tout me semble sombre et triste dans les rues du village,je n'ai plus gout à rien. Je n'ai plus le courage de m'entrainer depuis que j'ai été abandonnée. Alors je marche au hasard dans la rue,puis dans la foret. Je croise des gens qui s'entrainent dans les différente aire prévues le long du chemin. Ils sont par petit groupe, ils ne sont pas seuls. Ils s'entrainent en équipe.  
Dans mon équipe, tout le monde s'entraine seul. Sasuke parce qu'il ne veut voir personne, Naruto parce que je ne veux pas m'entrainer avec lui... J'aurais du accepter qu'on s'entraine ensemble, même si j'aurais du le supporter pendant plus longtemps. Nous n'avons quasimeent aucun travail d'équipe, aucune tactique à trois. Nous étions trois combattants indépendants mais dans les mêmes combats, comme par hasard. Il est arrivé que Naruto et Sasuke prévoient des tactique tous les deux... mais jamais avec moi. Je suis donc si inutile... Je sens les larmes se former dans mes yeux...je suis si miserable...  
"Hé, petite, ça ne va pas?"  
Je sursaute en entendant une voix toute proche et je regarde autour de moi. En marchant, je suis arrivée dans une clairière d'entrainement déserte, à l'exeption d'une seule personne. C'est un Chuunin d'après son uniforme, et je crois me souvenir l'avoir vu lors de la première epreuve de l'examen. Il s'approche de moi et me demande ce qu'il y a . Ha, il avu que je pleurais. Je sèche vite mes larmes: "ce n'est rien."  
le chunnin: "Tu es toute seule, tu n'es pas avec ton équipe?"  
Je sens mon coeur se serrer et les larmes refluer à nouveau.  
Sakura: "N...non. Ils s'entrainent...ailleurs."  
Le chuunin: "Et tu ne t'entraines pas avec eux...Sakura? c'est bien ton nom, Sakura?"  
Sakura: "Oui, comment vous le savez?"  
le chuunin: "je m'en suis souvenu, tu avais répondu à toute les questions sans tricher lors de l'examen , je m'en rappelle. Alors tu ne t'entraines pas avec ton équipe?"  
Sakura: "Non... il m'ont laissée ....tomber..;parce que je suis trop faible..." Cette fois Sakura ne peut retenir ses larmes et elle explose en sanglot.  
le chuunin: "la, la, ne pleure pas, Sakura. Tu n'es pas faible, tu as beaucoup de talents et de qualité qui ne demandent qu'à s'épanouir. Si tu veux, tu peux t'entrainer ici, comme ça si tu as des question, ou si tu a s besoin d'aide, tu peux me demander."  
Sakura se sent mieux d'avoir pu vider ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, d'avoir été écouté et réconfortée, même si ça parait peu de chose, c'est important pour elle.  
Sakura: ".merci, monsieur...?"  
le chuunin: "Tyl, appelle-moi Tyl. Ce n'est rien, et puis c'est plus agréable de s'entrainer à plusieurs. Alors à quoi va-tu t'entrainer? Qu'est ce que ton maitre t'as donné comme exercices à faire?"  
Sakura se rembrunit: "Rien..."  
Tyl: "Eh? c'est vrai que Kakashi ne s'occupe sans doute que des progrès de ses deux élèves les plus remarqués..."  
Sakura se rembrunit davantage...c'est vrai...depuis le début, il ne s'occupe que de Naruto et Sasuke, leur permettant de progresser alors que moi...  
Tyl: "Ne fais pas cette tête, je vais t'aider."  
Sakura: "c'est vrai?! oh merci!!... mais pourquoi est-ce que..vous faites tout ça pour moi?"  
Tyl parut s'attrister un peu. "Tu vois, je comprends un peu ce que tu ressent. Je suis moi-même un ninja ordinaire, ni spécialement fort, ni spécialement intelligent, et je sais ce qu'on peut ressentir en voyant que tout le monde ne s'interresse qu'à ceux appellé surdoué. Et puis, je ne veux pas que les talents d'une aussi charmante jeune fille soit gaspillés. Alors, c'est d'accord, on s'entraine ensemble?"  
Sakura: "Oui, merci, merci!"  
  
  
Depuis, je m'entraines régulierement avec Tyl. Bien sur, je m'entraines aussi toute seule, mais je suis très contente quand je peux être avec lui. Je progresse tellement plus vite, et il est si gentil. Le jour de la finale des chuunin, j'ai réussi à resister au Genjutsu grace à une technique qu'il m'avait apprise. Et même si je n'ai pas été d'un grand secours lors du combat de Naruto et Sasuke contre Gaara, j'ai gardé confiance en mes capacités. Je progresserais encore et un jour, je serais assez forte pour les aider.  
  



	2. boulversement

  
  
Avec l'arrivée d'un nouvel Hokage: Tsunade, la vie a repris son cours et notre équipe, enfin réunie, ses habitudes: chacun dans son coin. Mais je continuer de travailler avec Tyl dans mes moments libres. Aujourd'hui je suis encore avec lui, pour m'entrainer au Genjustsu. C'est le domaine qu'il maitrise le mieux et j'ai découvert que j'avais des capacités à le pratiquer aussi. Mais brusquement, notre travail est interrompu par un cri " Sakura! eloigne toi de lui! vite!" Je me retourne et vois Kakashi-sensei debout immobile à l'entrée de la clairière.  
Sakura: "Kakashi sensei?"  
Kakashi: "Sakura, eloignes-toi, vite! Ce n'est pas un Ninja de Konoha!"  
Sakura: "Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez sensei? je le connais, c'est un ninja."  
Tyl: "Kakashi, vus faites tellement peu attention au commun des ninja que vous n'êtes même pas capable de me reconnaitre."  
Kakashi: "Sakura, fais confiance à ton profeeseur et rejoins moi vite!"  
Je suis troublée et je regarde Tyl, il a l'air très calme. Il me regarde aussi et me tend la main.  
Tyl : "Sakura, tu as confiance en moi aussi, n'est ce pas?"  
Kakashi: "Sakura!"  
Tyl: "Je t'ai aidé à t'entrainer alors que lui t'avais abandonnée, n'est ce pas? Je crois qu'il est jaloux parce que tu as progressé grace à moi."  
Kakashi se tait et Tyl continue: "Alors, on continue à s'entrainer ensemble?"  
Sakura: "mais bien sur! " J'ai confiance en Tyl et je prends la main qu'il me tends...alors tout devient noir pour moi et je sombre dans l'inconscience.  
  
  
Dans la clairière Tyl soutenant Sakura endormie disparait dans une explosion de fumée. A l'entrée de la zone d'entrainement, Kakashi est enfin libéré du sort de paralysie qui le retenait cloué au sol et il se précipites vers l'endroit où se tenait son élève. Mais il n'y a plus personne. Kakashi examine les traces sur le sol au milieu de la fumée qui se disperse."Un sort de transport...ils seront difficile à retrouver. Je dois avertit l'Hokage." Kakashi ressent un sentiment d'echec. Il vient de voir une de ses élèves disparaitre sous ses yeux sans rien pouvoir faire... et le plus douloureux, c'est qu'elle ait fait confiance à cet homme plutot qu'à lui... Mais l'homme avait raison, Kakashi reconnait en lui-même avoir trop délaissé l'entrainement de Sakura au profit de celui des deux garçons, et maintenant c'est trop tard pour le reparer. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Sakura puisse être blessée par son attitude et choisisse un autre maitre. Il l'a perdu par sa faute...  
Mais ce n'est pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur ses erreurs passées. Il faut retrouver Sakura au plus vite et identifier l'ennemi.  
Qui est cet homme? Son visage ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Kotetsu, un des chuunin, suffisament pour que quelqu'un qui n'a pas vu souvent Kotetsu puisse le confondre avec lui. Mais ce n'est sans doute pas sa vraie apparence. Il doit être puissant pour maintenir une transformation en permanence... et depuis combien de temps Sakura le connait-il? depuis longtemps visiblement. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut? pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas enlevé plus tôt, avant d'être demasqué? Que va-t-il faire de Sakura?  



	3. requete

  
Sakura emerge doucement du sommeil. Elle est allongée sur quelque chose de chaud et doux...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Elle se releve et regarde autour d'elle. C'est la foret, mais elle ne reconnait aucun des arbres et l'air est plus chaud qu'au village. Elle est allongée sur une enorme masse de fourrure blanche et douce....eh, elle bouge!!! L'animal est toujours dans la fourrure!! Sakura terrorisée voit se redresser un énorme animal; ressemblant un peu à un chat, mais plus gros qu'un cheval, et avec une queue touffue et des enormes canines.  
La voix de Tyl sort de la gueule aux dents acérées: "Sakura, tu es reveillée? comment te sens tu?"  
Sakura reste sans voix un moment."T...T...Tyl?????"  
Le chat:"oui, c'est moi. Je te demandes pardon Sakura, je t'ai menti sur un point: je ne suis pas un Ninja de Konoha."  
Sakura est trop abasourdie pour réagir.  
Tyl: "Mais tout le reste, je t'ai dit la vérité Sakura."  
Sakura: "Mais...qui...qui es-tu?"  
Tyl: "Je suis ce que ton peuple appelle un démon. Mais je préferre le nom d'esprit de la nature."  
Sakura: "Mais, mais, où sommes nous? "  
Tyl :" Dans une foret du pays de la roche, là où j'ai mon territoire. Les humains y pénètrent rarement. Je t'ai emmené ici pour continuer à t'enseigner mes techniques. Oh, tu sais , je ne suis pas un puissant démon, comme tu peux le voir, je ne suis pas très grand comparé à beaucoup de mes confrères et je ne suis pas très fort, comme toi. Mais je connais beaucoup de choses et je suis un sorcier ...valable, on va dire. Alors, es-tu d'accord pour recevoir mon enseignement? ou veux-tu que je te ramène à ton village et ne plus jamais me revoir?"  
Sakura: "...pourquoi moi...?"  
Tyl: "...j'ai profité de l'examen du Chuunin pour examiner les genins et parmi tous, j'ai vu que tu me ressemblais beaucoup, alors j'ai décidé de t'aider à progresser. Et puis, j'aimerai te demander un service en échange."  
Sakura: "un Service?"  
Tyl:"Tu es libre d'accepter ou de refuser, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Mon domaine dans la foret me donne force et vie, mais les humains ont commencé à défricher et abbatre les arbres sur mes terres pour faire de nouvelles terres cultivables et consrtuire des fermes. Je pourrais les en empecher, et les combattre. Mais je ne le veux pas. Si je commence une guerre contre les humains, je sais qu'ils en viendra beaucoup ;pour me combattre, et des humains plus puissants que moi. Et je finirai par mourir et disparaitre completement de ce monde. Alors je choisis de leur laisser cette terre. Mais il me faut un nouveau gîte. Un endroit où je puisse résider. Alors je pense à toi. Je voudrais que ton corps soit le receptacle de ma vie. Mon ame s'endormira en toi et mon corps se fondra dans le tien. Tu changera un peu, physiquement. Mais rien de spectaculaire, je ne suis pas très puissant."  
Sakura: " Si j'accepte...je ne pourrais plus être Ninja.."  
Tyl: " Heberger en soi un démon n'empeche pas d'être Ninja, prends exemple sur Naruto."  
Sakura: "Naruto???"  
Tyl: "Oui, Naruto heberge dans son corps le Renard à 9 queue."  
Sakura: "Heiiiiiin??????"  
Tyl: "Tu vois, ça ne le gène pas. Je suis loin d'être aussi fort que Kyubi, et je ne pourrais pas autant t'aider que lui aides Naruto, je suis désolé. Alors, accepte-tu?"  
Sakura: "Oui, j'accepte."  
Tyl: "Je vais t'apprendre tout ce que je peux avant de me fondre en toi, Sakura."  



	4. retour

Le temps que nous avons passé ensemble dans cette foret, Tyl et moi, m'a paru trop court, beaucoup trop court. Même si la vie était pénible et qu'il me faisait travailler dur, j'étais heureuse comme jamais je ne l'ai été. Mais ce bonheur fut de courte durée, les ninjas nous ont retrouvé et nous ont pris en chasse, Tyl et moi. Nos Genjutsu nous ont permis de gagner du temps, mais ils passeront vite au travers de notre labyrinthe. Ce n'est qu'une question d'heures avant qu'ils ne nous retrouvent.  
Tyl: "Sakura, il est temps de se dire adieu..."  
Sakura: "Non! pas déja! Tyl..."  
Tyl: "Il le faut. Ils vont bientot arriver dans notre cachette, et ils me tueront. Je suis un dangereux démon qui ai ensorcellé et enlevé une pauvre petite Genin."  
Sakura: "Tyl, tu ne pas enlevée..."  
Tyl: "Le Rouleau, Sakura."  
Je sort de sa cachette un gros rouleau assez vieux et je le déroule partiellement. En bas, sous l'écriture gracieuse de Tyl, il y a un endroit vierge. J'y écrit mon nom avec mon sang et je referme le rouleau. Puis Tyl pose une patte dessus.  
Sakura: "Tu vas...me manquer, Tyl...je.."  
Un Ninja fait irruption dans la piece interrompant ma phrase, Kakashi.  
Tyl: "Sakura! ta main!"  
Je pose ma main sur le rouleau au moment avant que le Jounin n'ait eut le temps de me saisir. Instantanément, je sens un vent chaud me traverser, puis tout s'achève. Quand je rouvre les yeux, Tyl devant moi s'est changé en statue de pierre. C'est fini. Adieu, Tyl.  
J'ai été raménée au village et examinée sous toutes les coutures par le maitre Hokage. Il faut dire que j'ai un peu changé en absorbant le démon. J'ai maintenant des oreilles pointues et une queue, des rayures, des griffes et le signe sacré de Tyl sur le front.  
L'hokage a conclut que nous ne pouvions plus être séparé, le demon et moi. Et je suis redevenue une Genin. Naruto et Sasuke ont tiré une drôle de tête en me voyant, mais ils m'ont accepté comme ça. J'ai eut le courage de leur dire ce que je pensais de notre équipe et on a décidé de faire des efforts pour travailler plus ensemble. Je me suis réconciliée avec Kakashi. Maintenant, il s'occuppe aussi de moi. Tout va bien.  
Je ne suis pas devenue plus forte, ni plus intelligente. Mais maintenant, je me sens capable d'être utile à mon équipe et à mon village. Je continuerai ma route pour devenir un grand Ninja.C'est grace à toi, Tyl. Merci  
  
  
  
  
  
Tu me manques.  
  
Fin  



End file.
